The Tale of Princess Akina
by Janna Zuercher
Summary: A ball is hosted to find a suitor for the crowned princess of Tabrinida. All of the royals from every kingdom are invited to attend. There is more to the princess then meets the eye though. P.S. Pairings may not be what you think but I cannot give away the parings or the story will be ruined, sorry!
1. Chapter 1 (Updated)

***Disclaimer: I do not own Akagami no Shirayukihime.**

 **Prologue:**

"Don't you think this kingdom is beautiful Zen," Shirayuki said with joy.

"Yeah, I just wish I was her to enjoy the scenery and not to attend some ball," Zen said annoyed.

"I know Zen, but think of all the amazing possibilities that could present itself," Shirayuki attempted to cheer her prince up.

"Shirayuki's right, loosen up and think of your time here as a vacation," Mitsuhide said backing up Shirayuki.

"Surprisingly, I agree with that dolt's, think of this as a break from all of the hard work that you don't do as a prince," Kiki remarked.

"What was that supposed to mean," Zen took back from Kiki's comment.

Mitsuhide, on the other hand, stared at her with his jaw dropped. Should he be offended that she called him a dolt or should he be happy that she agreed with him? While debating with himself he started to back away from Kiki and hit his head on a tree branch in the process.

"Ouch," Mitsuhide said.

"Pathetic," Kiki Lauged.

"Shh, I think I heard something," Obi went quiet.

"Yeah right, Obi there's nobody out here besides us, you're probably just imagining things," Zen laughed Obi's ridiculous comment off.

"Guys, I don't think Obi was making it up. I think I just saw something in that tree," Shirayuki stated worriedly.

Suddenly someone or something ran out of the tree at lightning speed.

"Obi," Zen started.

"I'm on it," Obi started to run after the figure, already aware of what Zen was going to tell him.

 **That was just a sneak peek at one of the scenes of the story I am going to write. (This is the updated version, hope you all like it! If your new readers don't know what I'm talking about then read the authors note, Chapter 10)**

 **Please read it, and review it**

 **-Your friend, Janna Zuercher**

 **P.S. Review gives me inspiration and helps me come up with good ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do not own Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Chapter 1: The Invitation**

 **\- 2 Weeks earlier**

" "Shirayuki," Zen called out as he walked towards her.

"Oh, hello Zen I'm just finishing up, what do you need," Shirayuki asked.

"I just wanted to see you," Zen said.

"Well, that's sweet of you," Shirayuki said as she started to slightly blush.

"So wanna hang out," Zen asked.

"Sure thing," Shirayuki said cheerfully.

"Okay, Great let's go," Zen said starting to drag Shirayuki off.

"Prince Zen," Mitsuhide said as he entered the room.

"Yeah Mitsuhide," Zen questioned.

"Your brother requests your immediate presence," Mitsuhide said concerned.

"Fine, we will hang out later Shirayuki, okay," Zen said as he ran to his brother.

\- with Zen and Prince Izana

"What do you wish to speak with me about lord brother?" Zen asked concerned.

"Have you ever heard of the kingdom of Tabrinida?" Prince Izana questioned.

"Ummm, I think I have heard some things about that place," Zen said.

He looked at his brother and saw a mischevious smirk on his face.

"Good, then you know that Tabrinida is a kingdom that others do not know too much about," Izana said amused.

"Yeah, and what does that have to do with me?" Zen said starting to get worried.

"You have been invited to a ball for the first princess of Tabrinida, princess Akina. I order you to go," Prince Izana stated with a victorious smirk.

Zen was furious, he did not want to go to the ball. Tabrinida is long ways away and he did not want to be separated from Shirayuki for so long. Then it hit him!

"Fine I will go, but on one condition," Zen stated.

Prince Izana grew curious as for what the condition was.

"I will only go the ball if..." Zen slowly spoke.

Izana grew more and more anxious as to what the condition was going to be.

"Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi, and..." Zen started.

By this time Izana had a good idea of what he was going to say and did not like the idea at all. All he could do was hope he was wrong.

"And Shirayuki all accompany me," Zen spat out.

And Izana's wish did not come true, But little did he know, The polar opposite of his hopes, dreams, plans, and wished for the future would change by this one answer.'

"Fine," Izana sighed

And this is where our story begins!

 **Sorry for being so late,**

 **I don't really like writing or posting on the holidays, and the school did not give me a break after the holidays and I have been quite busy!**

 **Finals are coming up In a couple of weeks, so I probably won't be able to post for a while.**

 **Again, I'm sorry!**

 **Thanks for the Review HanamiHaruna06**

 **Your Friend, AnimePsycho23**

 **P.S. Reviews give me inspiration! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I do Not Own Akagami No Shirayukihime**

 **Okay, Final's are over so I decided to write this to celebrate...**

 **Also... I entered the 7-day writing challenge for The Write Practice.**

 **The thing is I have to write 1000 words a day for 7 days so I thought each day I would update one of my stories for this week.**

 **Today is The Tales of Princess Akina, Tomorow is another story.**

 **Anyway's hope you enjoy this nice and long chapter (In My opinion cause I don't usually write this much in one chapter)**

 **Here We Go!**

"Shirayuki, can I speak to you for a moment," Zen said.

Shirayuki tilted her head and walked towards him.

"well, I was wondering if you could accompany me to a ball in the kingdom of Tabrinida. Of course, Obi, Kiki, and Mitsuhide would also join us." Zen asked nervously.

"Umm, sure, of course, Zen, I will gladly go with you," Shirayuki said.

"Great, You will need to pack for a 1-month trip, Tabrinida is quite a way's away," Zen said as he trotted off.

Shirayuki was flustered and did not know what to think. I mean Zen wanted her to leave with him to a faraway kingdom for a month! I mean a whole Month! That was ridiculous to even comprehend. What was Zen thinking when he asked her that question, and what was she thinking when she answered yes? Shirayuki left to go pack her things for the long journey ahead of her.

"Kiki, Mitsuhide," Zen shouted as the two soldiers looked at him concerned.

" Me, Shirayuki, Obi, and you two will accompany me on a month long trip to Tabrinida," Zen said.

"Umm, Okay?" The two soldiers questioned.

"It is a long trip and so you should pack a lot," Zen said as he walked off.

Kiki and MItsuhide looked at each other with concern as they went to back for the adventure that awaited them.

"Master," Obi said as he jumped out of a tree.

"Obi, you gave me a heart attack, but I was looking for you," Zen said.

"Yeah, I know, I was listening in when you were talking to was talking to Shirayuki," Obi said.

"Good, then you know you will accompany us," Zen said.

"Yes, I am fully aware, and I am already packed, I'm looking forward to it!" Obi said as the jumped out of the window and tree hopped to god knows where.

Shirayuki was back in her room packing her outfits for the trip.

'Let's see, some dresses and how about this, and maybe this, oh, how about this,' She thought to herself as the finished the packing.

Shirayuki laid down on her bed and tried to process what just happened. I mean one minute she was working and the next she was being asked to go to some ball in a faraway kingdom. She didn't know what to think so she said yes and started packing.

"Shirayuki, can I come in," Zen knocked on the door.

"It's open," Shirayuki called as the got off of her bed.

"I just wanted to see how the packing was going," Zen said.

"It's fine, I just finished," Shirayuki stated.

"I know it's short notice, I mean one day is not a lot of time to prepare but..."

"Shhh, it's okay it does not really matter," I'm just glad I get to spend all of this time without and the group," Shirayuki said as the planted a kiss on Zen's cheek.

"Thanks, Shirayuki, You're a big help," Zen said as he walked out of her room to pack for the trip himself.

"What to pick, what to pick," Kiki said to herself while looking at all of the ballgowns sprawled across her bed.

'My god, I hate picking dresses to wear.' Kiki thought as she continued to narrow down her options.

"I would go with the green one, you know the one with the lower strap and the double layers," Mitsuhide said as he walked in to check up on her.

"What the hell are you doing here," Kiki screeched as she heard mitsuhide's voice

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see how your packing was coming along. And Now I see It's Not really going anywhere, is it," Mistuhide said as he walked towards her.

"You know, I was serious about the green one," Mitsuhide's eyes rested upon the beautiful emerald green pattern of the dress.

"Yeah, I was kind of thinking that myself," Kiki Said as she packed it with her things.

"Well, that's done and over with," Kiki said as she zipped up her bags and placed them in the corner of her room.

"How is your packing coming along?" Kiki asked Mitsuhide.

"It's fine, I finished just before I came here."

"That's good to here, I can't wait for tomorrows trip."

"Me neither, this should get interesting," Mitsuhide stated.

'Yes, Interesting indeed,' kiki thought as the looked at the beautiful garden outside of her window.

'Hmm, I wonder why master invited all of us to join him on his trip to Tabrinida.' Obi Thought.

"I mean I snuck into Prince Izana's office and had a look at the invitation. It only invited Master, and nobody else,' Obi was getting very suspicious.

'Oh well, I have always loved a good mystery," He thought as he fell asleep in the tree.

Soon Morning came.

"Kiki, Mitsuhide, hurry up or we are going to be late," Zen called as the two were running as fast as they could to catch up.

"You ready to go Shirayuki," Zen asked as they were waiting for the carriage to arrive.

"Yeah, I guess," Shirayuki said nervously.

"Everything will be fine. Kiki, Mitsuhide, you, and me, will all sit in the carriage as Obi rides horseback and keeps a lookout to make sure we are safe," Zen said reassuring Shirayuki that everything was going to be fine.

"Will you look at that, the carriage has arrived," Zen said with glee.

The Carriage came to a halt in front of the group.

"Luggage please, the man stated as he took everyone's bags."\

"Hold it, only 3 people can fit in the carriage," The man stated.

"Ohhh, Everyone looked at each other unsure about what to do."

I will ride horseback and keep watch with Obi," Kiki Stated with mounting her horse.

"But..." Zen was about to say.

"Then I will accompany you," Mitsuhide said as he got on his horse

'then that means its just me and Shirayuki in the carriage," Zen thought as he started to blush.

"Come on Zen, don't keep us waiting," Shirayuki said as she climbed into the carriage.

Zen soon followed and their journey to the kingdom of Tabrinida Began.

 **So that was 1,033 words... Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I will post one more chapter this week due to the challenge so be looking forward to that.**

 **Your friend, AnimePsycho23**

 **P.S. Reviews give me inspiration!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer, I do not own Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **This is another chapter due to the 7-day writing challenge, Yay!**

 **Day 3 of 7!**

 **Enjoy,**

"Ummm, Shirayuki," Zen asked.

"What is it Zen," Shirayuki turned her attention to the prince.

"Nothing, it's just I wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that something be," Shirayuki said prying it out of him.

"Why did you decide to join me on this trip, I mean you could have just said no," Zen wondered.

"It's simple really, I wanted to be with you," Shirayuki stated while giving Zen a big hug.

By now Zen was blushing a red brighter than that of Shirayuki's hair. Did she really love him that much, did she really care enough to walk with him forever.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Zen said as he went to pull something out of his bag.

Zen started searching the carriage all over to find the thing he wanted to give Shirayuki.

"It's okay Zen, you don't have to give me anything," Shirayuki.

"I'm sorry, I must have forgotten to bring it with me," Zen looked sad, very sad.

"It's fine, what was is," Shirayuki asked with curiosity.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it," Zen said while holding Shirayuki's hand.

Shirayuki started to feel more relaxed as she dozed off into a beautiful dream.

'Shirayuki looks so cute when she sleeps.' Zen thought to stare at the sleeping girl beside him

'I just really wished I had brought that gift with me,' Zen thought as he dozed off too.

"How do you think Master and Shirayuki are doing," Obi asked as he rid his horse beside Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"I'm sure they're fine," Kiki asked.

"Yeah your probably right,' MItsuhide said as he caught up to the other two.

Just then a noise came from the bushes and Obi stopped in his tracks.

"Whats wrong Obi," Kiki asked.

"Is something the matter," Mitsuhide wondered.

"COME OUT NOW AND SURRENDER PEACEFULLY OR WE WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE," Obi shouted to the bush.

"Obi is someone there," Kiki asked as he got off his horse.

"Umm, I was wond wondering if maybe I could have a lift," A young woman came out of the bushes covered in dirt and old clothes.

"Oh my," Kiki said as she went to go help the girl.

"WHAT'S THE HOLD-UP! CAN WE START MOVING AGAIN OR WHAT," The Carriage driver shouted as he started to get impatient.

"Ummm, a girl needs help," Kiki said while holding the girl in her arms.

"Put her in the carriage then," The driver rolled his eyes.

"ZEN, SHIRAYUKI," Kiki shouted.

Zen woke up and opened the carriage door.

"What happened?" Zen asked as he looked at the woman in Kiki's arms.

"I found this girl and she needs our help," Kiki said.

"Oh, of course," Zen said shocked.

"Thank you," the girl said weakly.

"It's really no trouble at all," Shirayuki said just waking up to hear what had happened.

Soon the girl fell fast asleep in the carriage.

'Something is off about that girl,' Obi worried,"I just Obi those two can handle it."

"So, what's your name," Shirayuki asked.

"Oh, right, umm, it's Eli," The girl said shyly.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Eli," Zen butted in.

"And who may you all be," Elli asked curiously.

"My name is Zen and her's is Shirayuki."

"I see, now where have I heard the name Zen before," Eli started to wonder.

"Nowhere special probably," Zen said quickly.

"No, now let me think," The girl stated.

"Got, it," She said as it popped into her head.

"What did you get," Zen asked nervously.

"Did we go to grade school together," Eli asked.

"Yeah, that must be it," Zen said thankful he just dodged a bullet.

"I think you should get some rest, you seem to be running a fever," Shirayuki said feeling Eli's head.

"Okay," Eli said as she fell fast asleep.

'Poor girl, what happened to her,' Shirayuki thought.

"Ummm, guys," Obi started.

"Yeah, what is it," The two soldiers said in unison.

"It's just, well, did you get an off feeling when with that girl from before," Obi asked.

"Well now that you mention it, yeah, I guess," Mitsuhide said.

"You guys are probably just imagining things," Kiki said while moving ahead.

soon the group came to an inn.

"Alright, we are going to call it a day," The carriage driver said as he parked the carriage.

"Okay, let's get some rooms.

"Hey, we would like to get a room please," Kiki stated.

"Okay, how many would you like," the innkeeper asked politely.

"Ummm, 2 rooms please," Kiki said as she grabbed the keys and walked over to the group.

"Okay, so 2 rooms, one for the girls, one for the boys," Kiki said as she gave the boy's there key and took Shirayuki and Eli to their room.

Okay, there are 2 beds so someone is going to have to share or sleep on the sofa instead," Kiki said as she sad on one of the beds.

"I will sleep on the couch considering I was not invited to go on this trip in the first place," Eli started.

"Nonsense, we can share," Shirayuki said.

"Thank you very much," Eli said as she wrapped her arms around Shirayuki.

"Let's get going, we need to meet the boy's," Kiki said as she walked out of the room.

"Okay, prince Zen gets a ben obviously, but what about us," Mitsuhide wondered.

"It's obvious I get the bed," Obi started.

"No, I do," Mitsuhide stated.

"Oh yeah, well..." Obi started to say but was interrupted by Zen.

"Guys, calm down," Zen started," Just work this out with a round of rock paper scissors."

"Fine." They both agreed.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," The two said.

Obi picked Rock, white Mitsuhide picked scissors.

"I win, Rock beats scissors," Obi said as Mitsuhide got situated on the couch.

"Come on, let's meet the girls down the stairs.

"You finally decided to show up, let's go eat," Kiki said while walking towards the dining area.

"That was a good meal," Zen said.

"You can say that again, I'm stuffed," Mitsuhide said everyone fell asleep.

"GUYS! ELI IS GONE, AND SO IS OUR LUGGAGE," Kiki shouted early in the morning, way too early in the morning.

 **Okay, so you may be wondering when they will get there, and when will the true adventure begin.**

 **Let me tell you, the journey is just as good but don't worry cause in a couple of chapters you may get there!**

 **Also, I am really sick with a fever of 102 and a really bad cough. It took all of my energy to write this but I was determined. Now I am going to go to sleep and sleep in until noon and lay in bed and watch anime all day tomorrow. I will also write 1000 words but for a different story.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Your friend,**

 **AnimePsycho23**

 **P.s. reviews give me inspiration.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I do not own Akagami no Shirayukihime**

 **Hey! I got to write another chapter, due to the 7-day writing challenge, for The Write Practice.**

 **Today is day 6 of 7.**

 **Anywho, enjoy the next chapter of The Tale of Princess Akina.**

"Dammit, what happened," Zen said, shocked.

"I don't know, we woke up and Eli, and all of our things were gone," Kiki said.

"I knew there was something off with that girl," Obi said.

"Wait, you don't honestly think," Shirayuki started.

"It's our best bet," Obi said, cutting Shirayuki off.

Obi raced out the window and looked for any clues to what might have happened. Shirayuki left also, but out the door."Wait, Shirayuki, where are you going," Zen asked." I am giving Eli the benefit of the doubt, I need to prove her innocent," Shirayuki stated as she ran down the hall.

"Kiki, can you watch over her," Zen asked.

He was too late, Kiki had already followed her, and then the only two left where him and Mitsuhide.

"Ummm, sir, I'm so very sorry but," Mitsuhide started.

"Just go," Zen said, fully aware that he wanted to go with Kiki.

Mitsuhide scurried off to find the girls, and now, Zen was really all alone.

"Nighty night, prince zen," A hooded figure said.

"Wait, wha.." But Zen was out like a light.

'Well, what am I supposed to do now,' Zen thought as he sat in silence.

"SHIRAYUKI, WAIT UP," Kiki called as she caught up with her.

"Oh, it's just you Kiki, you almost gave me a heart-attack," Shirayuki stated, "did, Zen send you?"

"Well, no, but he probably would have if I stayed," Kiki said, making Shirayuki laugh.

Something caught Shirayuki's eye as she walked forward.

"What's wrong Shirayuki?" Kiki asked as she started to follow Shirayuki.

"This ribbon, I saw it on Eli's wrist," Shirayuki stated as she cusped the ribbon in her hand.

Kiki was starting to think maybe Eli really was innocent, maybe Shirayuki was right. She did not know, she was so confused, and torn.

"SHIRAYUKI, KIKI," Mitsuhide called out as he wandered the halls of the inn.

At that moment Mitsuhide saw a figure in the shadows.

"Hello, is someone over there," Mitsuhide said as he walked toward the shadows.

Soon a hand covered Mitsuhide's mouth from behind, and a hooded figure came out of the shadows.

"Two down, 3 to go," The figure said.

'What does that person mean by two down 3 two g...' Mitsuhide thought as he was knocked out and taken away.

"Let's separate the two girl's, that will be our best bet to get them, it's harder to capture people when they are in groups," A guy said as he let go on Mitsuhide's mouth.

Mitsuhide fell to the ground.

"Yeah, that may be a good idea but, I think it might be more fun to eliminate them together," The hooded figure said.

"You are probably right, but I do think we should go for that Obi character first," The man said.

The hooded figure removed the hood and it revealed beautiful straight black hair covering one of her eyes.

"I would have to agree," The girl said giving off an evil laugh.

"Then let's go," The man said as he started walking away.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!"

"Hmmm, no signs of anyone leaving the inn, very odd," Obi said as he hopped from one place to the other."

'What the hell is that,' Obi thought as something very interesting struck him.

A man came up behind Obi but Obi saw him coming.

"Impressive Obi, you saw me coming, you're not going to be as easy to grab as those others," The man said as he started to fight Obi.

'What does he mean by others, died he catch everyone else, am I the only one left,' Obi thought as he started to worry about the fate of his comrades.

"You are going to pay for this," Obi said as he continued to fight the strange man.

"Who even are you anyway, and How do you know me," Obi said as he dodged a high kick.

"My name is not important, and I know everything about everyone, so don't take that personally, or think too much of it cause it will all be over soon," The man said as he attempted to put Oni to sleep.

Obi tripped him and made him fall to the ground, he tried to run but was stopped by a girl.

"Sweet dream's pretty boy," The girl said as she knocked out Obi and dragged him somewhere.

'Good, we are over half way there,' The girl said with a sickening smile overshadowing her face.

"Good job Mia, you caught him," The man said as he walked out of the bushes.

"Yeah, but you failed," Mia commented.

"Maybe I failed, or maybe I wanted to see if you had what it took to take a highly skilled soldier down.

"Yeah yeah, now are you going to help me drag this down or what Blake," Mia asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Blake said as he helped drag obi towards the room.

Little did they know, Obi was not passed out, but in fact, pretending to be asleep, so he could launch a sleep attack.

'So Mia, and Blake huh,' Obi thought as he was being dragged far, far away.

"Now, who is next on the list," Mia asked.

"Yeah, Kiki and Shirayuki apparentlu," Blake said.

'No, miss is in trouble, Master is not going to like this,' Obi said as he started to form a plan in his mind.

"Kiki, what do we do," Shirayuki asked.

"How about you come with us quietly," Mia said, coming out of the shadows.

Kiki quickly drew her sword ready for battle, and Shirayuki was also ready for a good fight. But something caught there eye, it was Obi passed out, and at the feet of a tall yet scruffy gentlemen.

"What are we supposed to do now, I mean they took out Obi," Kiki said.

"Isn't it obvious, we fight," Shirayuki said, ready for battle.

"I have been itching for a good fight for a while now," Mia said as she got into a fighting position.

"Okay, let's fight, you ready Shirayuki," Kiki asked.

"I'm ready," Shirayuki replied.

"ATTACK!" The battle had begun in a blink of an eye.

 **So what did you think.**

 **I was having a lot of trouble coming up with a name for Blake and may have had some help, by my mom, so yeah.**

 **It's late at night, I have been sick since Wednesday, with a fever I may add, and I wanna sleep so NIGHT!**

 **P.S. I thought the journey to the castle would take a couple of chapters, but It's going to last however long my mind see's fit. Witch not even I can predict so... Yeah...**

 **Don't worry you will eventually get to the castle.**

 **Your friend,**

 **AnimePsycho23**

 **P.S.S. Review's give me inspiration.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, it's me AnimePsycho23, and no, I'm not dead. Sorry, this is so late. I was really busy with things and then I was planning to post this a week ago, but... I couldn't find a good place to end, so I made a 1,600-word chapter, so yeah, longest chapter I have ever written, YAY ME! some things that happened...**

 **1\. My dad's mom died (grandma)**

 **2\. high school is hard, especially in a school where you get called Weeb Trash for just mentioning anime. I have a kill la kill backpack, fairy tail coffee mug, a keychain of Shirayuki I carry everywhere, and a shirt that says Otaku with the definition, so yeah.**

 **3\. I entered The 2018 Spring Writing Contest with Short Fiction Break. (My entry was The Wishing Well by Janna Zuercher)**

 **Now who wants to listen to boring authors notes the whole time, enjoy this nice and long chapter of Tale of Princess Akina.**

 **P.S. You may notice that my writing style has changed a bit!**

 **P.S.S. I may be obsessed with anime, but that does not mean I own this anime or any anime for that matter, thx, bye!**

"Are you sure this is smart?" Mia wondered.

Shirayuki was worried about Zen and Obi.

"Lesson one, don't let your guard down mid-battle," Mia said cornering Shirayuki.

Mia had got her and was overconfident that this was the end of the line. Shirayuki was pondering all of her options, desperate to find a way out of this uncomfortable scenario. Then she saw it.

"Why are you smiling, when I have you cornered," Mia shouted, getting frustrated that Shirayuki was showing no sign of fear.

"Just because," Shirayuki said as she grabbed ahold of a tree branch above her her head.

She suddenly threw herself up into the air, hitting her hip on the tree. She finished the spin and knocked Mia unconscious. Shirayuki quickly grabbed Mia's weapons and tied her up using some vines she found.

Obi was impressed that she was quickly able to apprehend the woman.

"Damn it," Blake was furious, "How could you have been beaten so easily!"

Blake ran to fight, thinking Obi was still unconscious.

"Shirayuki, you alright," Kiki asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shirayuki responded, hiding the injury inflicted on her by hitting her thigh on the tree.

"Congratulations, you passed," Blake started, "Now, time to get through me."

Noticing the injury on Shirayuki's thigh, he quickly decided to aim there.

"Shirayuki, move out of the way," Kiki shouted, as Blake made a surprise attack.

"Not so fast," Obi said, knocking Shirayuki out of the way.

"Obi, your okay," the girls praised in unison.

"You have little faith in me, don't you," Obi said sarcastically.

"But, how did you," Blake started.

"Simple, I'm just that good," Obi teased.

"Nevermind, I guess it could be fun taking you out again," Blake was overconfident and cocky.

Blake took a sword from his bag with a case still over it, and a kingdoms crest.

"THAT'S ZEN'S, YOU MONSTER!" Shirayuki's blood started to boil.

"Hey, you think you can untie me over here," Mia said, waking up.

"Just a second, I want to have a go with these losers.

"Fine," Mia spat.

While Blake was distracted, Shirayuki decided to hit his blindspot.

"Lesson one, don't let your guard down mid-battle," Shirayuki smirked, "A little lesson I learned from your friend over there."

"Clever little miss, I think I'm gonna enjoy killing you," Blake rolled over, cornering Shirayuki.

"Oh no you won't," Obi said, kicking Blake off of her.

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry now," Blake was furious.

"Oh, I'm a helpless baby, you hurt my feelings, gogo gaga," Obi imitated.

Blake threw his sword at him.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss my hiny," Obi chanted.

"That is NOT how it goes," Blake fumed with anger as he leaped for his sword.

"Now, this will be the end of it all," he said throwing the sword one last time.

"No, it won't be," someone said as they caught the flying sword.

"Zen, Mitsuhide, your okay," Kiki and Shirayuki jumped for joy.

"I woke up next to Mitsuhide in a cell, then, when I realized what had happened, I formulated a plan to get out of there," Zen started.

"First Zen stole the hairpiece of the person guarding our cells," Mitsuhide explained.

"Then we were able to break the lock and knock the guard unconscious," Zen said.

"What about Eli, is she okay," Shirayuki worried.

"About that, I am sorry to inform you, but Eli was the guard," Zen's voice grew faint as tears flooded Shirayuki's eyes.

"There has to be some explanation," Shirayuki grew anxious, " I know she is innocent, trust me."

"I'm sorry, she is one of them," Mitsuhide said, trying to comfort her.

"Ugh, listen to your own advice for a change, will ya," Blake stated, breaking up the heartfelt moment.

"Shirayuki," Zen yelled.

The group got ready for battle. Mia hit Kiki from behind, knocking her to the ground.

"Don't think I'll go down that easy," Kiki used her sword to swing her up to a standing position.

"Still got some fight in you I see," Mia giggled.

"You have no idea," Kiki spat.

Mistuhide confidently stood beside her, ready to fight.

"Together," Mitsuhide started.

"We will win," Kiki finished.

"Cute, you look so ridiculous," Mia swung at them with all of her might.

Just missing, Mia hit a tree.

"Now who looks ridiculous," Kiki mocked.

"Still you," Mia said pulling the pair from under there feet.

"Looks like I win this battle," Mia laughed.

"Damn it," Kiki and Mitsuhide surrendered in defeat.

Mia wasted no time tying them up.

"I got two of them," Mia shouted to blake.

"Good, you think you can handle the prince and his guard, I've got the red-head," Blake pronounced.

"Here little apple, I won't hurt you," Blake said sarcastically.

Zen and Obi knew that if they were to keep Shirayuki safe, they would have to defeat Mia, and quick. When they were thinking of a battle strategy, Mia came up with her own plan. Creating a whip, out of a vine, she decided on a straight attack, knocking the boys to the ground.

"Shit," Obi said, rubbing his back.

Before the two had time to recover, she hit them with another attack.

"Damn it," Zen whimpered.

"It will be fine, we just need to," Obi started.

"DODGE," Mitsuhide shouted, still tied up by vines.

"I was going to say fight but dodging is also a good idea," Obi started.

"No, dodge," Zen shouted, but it was too late.

Obi was knocked out on the floor. Mia made sure that he would not escape again and quickly tied him up as well.

"Now, it's just me and you prince," Mia laughed.

Zen was hoping Shirayuki would defeat Blake, and quickly.

"This is getting a little ridiculous, I mean you can't hide forever," Blake shouted, as he searched the forest for the little red-haired girl.

"I'm not hiding," Shirayuki stated as she threw some herbs at him.

"What the hell was that," Blake shouted as he inhaled the fumes.

"Plant's that create a toxic aroma," Shirayuki said, holding her breath.

"So you poisoned me," Blake grew angry.

"Yeah, and if you want the cure, leave us alone," Shirayuki stated confidently.

Zen and Mia had been fighting for a while. Neither side was close to surrendering, and most likely, they only way this would end, was if one of them died.

"Not too shabby pretty boy," Mia mocked.

"Not too bad yourself," Zen commented.

"It would be a shame to have to kill a face as cute as yours," Mia taunted.

"Good, you won't have too, I will just kill you," Zen was getting annoyed.

"Haha, yeah right," Mia smirked.

"I promise you, I will win," Zen shouted as he went for a frontal attack.

"Oh look, your precious prince is fighting for his life," Blake taunted.

Shirayuki gasped, accidentally inhaling some of the fumes.

"Crap," Shirayuki said, as she fell to the ground.

"You tricked me," Shirayuki fell weak.

"Yeah, and you tricked me too," Blake was snarky.

Blake pulled a small vial from his pocket.

"The antidote," Shirayuki stated.

"Yup, I always carry this puppy with me, in case of a situation like this," Blake took the antidote, and rose, knowing he had won this round.

Zen suddenly got a terrible feeling that something had happened.

"Awww, how sweet, you're worried about your precious girlfriend," Mia started.

"Shut up," Zen snapped at her.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you, that girl is probably dead by now, she's an ant compared to him.

"That's where you're wrong, Shirayuki is the smartest, bravest, and strongest girl I know," Zen was confident, and at the same time worried for Shirayuki.

"Better hope your right, or the future looks grim for the red-head," Mia whistled.

Zen was praying for Shirayuki's safety and for a miracle to occur, one that would save all of them from this mess.

"Hey Mia, I'm done," Blake said, carrying an unconscious Shirayuki over his shoulder.

"MISS," Obi shouted.

"Shirayuki, damn it," Zen started to cry.

"What did you do to her," Kiki butted in.

"I didn't do anything. The stupid girl tried to poison me, and accidentally inhaled some of the fumes," Blake snickered.

"You monster, giver her back," Zen's head started to hurt just thinking about what had just transpired.

"Nah, I think I'll keep her, you know, as a consolation prize," Blake tormented.

"No, please, give her back," Zen fell to the floor and started to beg.

"How sweet, the prince is begging at the foot of a peasant," Blake said, as he kicked Zen away.

"Give Shirayuki back," Mistuhide said, for his best friend was hurting, and his other friends were crying as well.

"Stop it," Kiki Chanted.

"Yeah, give miss back to us," Obi yelled.

"Zen," a weak voice called out.

"Shirayuki, your still conscious," Zen started to cry.

"I'll be okay, I have faith in you," Shirayuki said as she drifted off again.

"Well, I think it's time were off, what do you think Mia," Mia was stunned by what just happened. Capturing the girl was not the plan, and she might even get in the way. What on earth was her partner thinking? Blake was always spontaneous, and unpredictable, and this incident was no exception.

"Shirayuki, I promise, I will save you," Zen vowed.

"I know."

 **Yeah, so you may be thinking, "The story is going a totally different direction than the summary," and yeah you are right and wrong. Right, yes, because this story mainly takes place in a castle, and they are not near the castle. and Wrong, because these characters, Mia, Blake, and even Eli play a very important role later on. I can't tell you what, because that would spoil it, but...**

 **What is to become of our favorite Red-haired hero!Please comment what you think will happen, or want to happen in the future. If you want to find the answer to all the questions your heart desires, read the next chapter of Tale of Princess Akina!**

 **Your friend,**

 **AnimePsycho23**

 **P.S. Reviews give me inspiration!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry if I don't seem very into the story, I got a really mean review on my other story, and had a total rage fit, and also by reviews give me inspiration, I don't mean nasty reviews, I mean reviews that are positive and help me grow as a writer. Thanks for understanding that.**

 **Anyway, if you read the latest chapter of Rose Water then you already know this, but the reason why I am updating again is that I entered another 7-Day Creative Writing Challange. Today is day 2 of 7, so yeah, the schedule is as follows.**

 **Monday: Rose Water  
** **Tuesday: Tale of Princess Akina  
Wednesday: Rose Water  
Thursday: Tale of Princess Akina  
Friday: Rose Water  
Saturday: Tale of Princess Akina  
Sunday: Some other one-shot from a different anime.**

 **Let's get started with this next chapter of The Tale of Princess Akina!**

 **P.S. I sadly do not have the privilege of Owning Akagami no Shirayukihime, but the person who does is very lucky!**

"Where am I," Shirayuki said, rubbing her head.

"You were taken," A voice responded.

Suddenly memories of the battle with Blake and Mia started to fill her memory again.

"Oh yeah," Shirayuki stated, "Wait, WHO ARE YOU, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Don't worry It's me," A girl turned the corner.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" Shirayuki asked.

"Eli, I trust you have been keeping an eye on the prisoner," Blake said as he walked into the room.

"Eli, why?" Shirayuki was so sure Eli was innocent.

"I'm so..." Eli started to respond but was cut off when Blake motioned her to leave.

"Let me go, or you will regret it," Shirayuki threatened.

"Don't get too confident, you're still behind bars," Blake teased.

"Zen will come for me," Shirayuki shouted.

"Oh will he now, you mean the same /Zen that we beat to a pulp. I doubt that he and his friends will give a second thought about leaving you here," Blake commented.

"That's where your wrong, he will come, you can bet on it," Shirayuki grew more and more confident in Zen and the others.

"I doubt it, but to be sure I will tell Mia to keep an eye out," Blake said as he left the room.

As he left she noticed that the keys had been left on the floor.

"Now is my chance, I can find a way to escape," Shirayuki said to herself as she reached for the keys.

"Almost there," She said stretching her arms beyond the length she thought she could.

"Got it," She said dragging the keys to her cell.

She quickly unlocked her cell and bolted to the door, but someone stopped her.

"I am sorry Shirayuki, I can't let you leave," Eli said, coming out from the shadows.

"We need to find Shirayuki," Zen was getting worried, for they had been searching all day and night, with being no closer to finding her whereabouts.

"Zen, you need to rest," Mitsuhide said, as he motioned Zen to sit.

"Rest, how can I rest when they have Shirayuki, Shirayuki is fighting right now, and you want me to rest!" Zen started to cry.

"Zen, Mitsuhide's right for once, you look exhausted, and what use is a zombie prince to Shirayuki. She would want you to be well rested," Kiki commented.

"Thank you, Kiki," Mitsuhide remarked.

"Wait a minute, what did you mean by the right for once, I'm always right," Mitsuhide got offended.

"I'm just stating the facts," Kiki laughed.

"Yeah, facts," Mitsuhide rolled his eyes.

"Can you please stop goofing off, we need to come up with a plan to save Shirayuki," Zen interrupted.

"Yeah, we need to stop searching In random areas and think about the clues they left behind," Obi butted in.

"Obi, where did you come from," The group was surprised by Obi's sudden entrance.

" I was back at the place where they first took Shirayuki looking for clues that may lead to where they went," Obi explained.

"Did you find anything?" The group crossed there fingers.

"Yeah, get a load of this," Obi started, " So as I was looking for clues, I tripped on the floor of one of the rooms. You know what I found? I found a cotton ball wrapped in red ribbon. Weird right? When I went to the next room I saw the same thing, so I decided to check every room, and every single room had a cotton ball with a red ribbon wrapped around it. Then I noticed something written on the ribbon pieces. It had a picture of a crown on it, with a dagger going through the crown."

"Creepy," Mitsuhide shivered as he pictured it in his head.

"What does this mean," Zen asked.

"It means that whoever did this, want's the monarchy system to go down," Obi said seriously.

"So it's my fault," Zen started to get depressed.

"No, don't put yourself down like that Master, it's the kidnapper's fault," Obi said, calming Zen down.

"Please continue Obi," Zen motioned him.

"Right, so I thought to myself why they would put these cotton ball ribbon things in every room, then it hit me, they were markers, they were very unnoticeable, but the people who needed the marker would be able to easily pick out the rooms that have already been searched," Obi explained.

"What were they searching for?" Kiki wondered.

"Simple," Obi said as he pulled a dusty book from his bag.

"What is that?" Mitsuhide pointed at the book.

"The answer to everything," Obi grinned.

"Eli, please," Shirayuki begged.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Eli turned away.

"Why not, please tell me," Shirayuki started, "I still have faith that you are innocent."

"Well then, you are the fool. I am just as guilty as the others, and I am far from innocent. Lose your faith, just lose it already okay. Lose your faith in me, and lose your faith in your friends, They are never going to find us here. I'm sorry Shirayuki," Eli turned her head back towards Shirayuki as tears flooded both their eyes.

"Eli, tell me what's going on," Shirayuki calmly said.

"Fine," Eli whispered, "I'll speak, I am only helping because they said if I didn't then, then they would kill my best friend. My parents both died when I was young, so I was orphaned at a young age. I quickly was kicked out of the orphanage and was forced to live on the streets. There I learned to fight, and steal to survive. One day I met my best friend, she saved me from all of that, she gave me shelter, food, clothing, and I was forever grateful for that. I am against what they are doing, but I need to do what will help me, what will help her, It's what I owe, I am truly sorry."

"I understand," Shirayuki's faith replenished as she listened to Eli's testimony.

"Thank you for not being the monster I started to believe you were," Shirayuki cried.

"And thank you for being so understanding," Eli smiled.

"SHIRAYUKI, ARE YOU THERE," A distant voice called out.

"ZEN!" Shirayuki shouted.

 **Word Count: 1047**

 **So, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry its a little late at night, but I didn't say what time of the day I would be posting these now did I. Anyway, see ya Thursday with a new chapter!**

 **Thanks for the review Lemons0202! :)**

 **Your Friend,  
AnimePsycho23**

 **P.S. Nice reviews give me inspiration**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, here again with another chapter due to the 7-Day Creative Writing Challange! I don't really have a lot to say, so let's get right into the story!**

 **Today is day 4 of 7 of the 7 Day-Creative Writing Contest, Remaining Schedule is as follows:**

 **Friday: Rose Water  
Saturday: Tale of Princess Akina  
Sunday: A one-shot of some other anime.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of The Tale of Princess Akina!**

 **P.S. Akagami no Shirayukihime does not belong to me, but a girl can dream**

"SHIRAYUKI, ARE YOU THERE," A distant voice called out.

"ZEN!" Shirayuki shouted.

Almost positive the voice he heard was Shirayuki's, he started to run to where the voice came from.

"Shirayuki, you're okay," Zen held Shirayuki tightly.

"I am now," she responded accepting of his warm embrace.

"Hold," Zen suddenly let go of Shirayuki.

"What is she doing here?" Zen harshly responded, pointing his sword at the neck of Eli.

"Zen," Shirayuki attempted to catch his attention.

"Just a sec," Zen said, waiting for an answer from Eli.

"Zen, please just listen," Shirayuki yanked him by the wrist this time.

"Ouch, what was that for," Zen held his wrist in pain.

"That's what you get for not listening to me," Shirayuki smirked, " Zen, just hear me out, Eli is innocent."

"What are you talking about, she helped ransack the hotel, then went through the trouble of pretending to be kidnaped. Not to mention she was keeping guard over Mitsuhide and me when we were captured," Zen was puzzled from Shirayuki's surprising, yet troubling accusation.

"Yeah, I know but she only did that because she had to," Shirayuki tried to explain,"When Eli was little both of her parents died and she was forced into an orphanage. When she was considered old enough to survive on her own, they kicked her out. She was forced to live on the streets. She fought to survive and stole food, clothing, and other necessities to survive. Then, one fateful day, someone saved her from that life, this girl gave her food, water, clothing, shelter, and most importantly, someone to care for her. Eli was forever grateful. If Eli doesn't listen to what they say, they are going to kill that person, you see why we have to help her!" Shirayuki was in tears.

"Is this true?" Zen turned and looked at Eli, who also happened to be crying.

"Yyyy-ee-ss," Eli was sobbing.

"Very well, I am sorry for misjudging you," Zen kindly stated.

"Come with us," Shirayuki suggested.

"If I do, they will hurt my friend," Eli was torn.

"You will hurt your friend more, if you don't break free," Mitsuhide jumped in.

"He's right you know," Kiki agreed.

"Okay, I'll go with you," Eli made her final decision.

"Not so fast," Blake started, "Impressive, now would you mind telling me how you found us, and so quickly I may add."

"Obi was the one who showed us," Zen responded.

Blake's attention quickly turned to Obi, curious.

"It was simple really. First, I found the cotton wrapped in red ribbon, I thought to myself why they were in every room in the hotel. Then it hit me, you guys use them as markers. Love the symbol by the way, very anti-monarchy. As I was leaving the place to go meet up with the others, I found another ball in the tree but didn't think much of it at the time. As I kept walking, my eye suddenly caught many cotton balls wrapped in red ribbon, then everything became clear. The goal of those pieces of cotton was to secretly mark and lead the way to someplace. I must say, they were very well hidden but easy to see for the trained eye. In the end, the trail of red cotton balls lead us here," Obi explained.

"How perceptive of you," Blake started, "So you think you have it all figured out, well, I seriously doubt that much, especially from someone as incompetent as you," Blake snarked at Obi.

"Incompetent, ha, says the person who can't even manage to keep his secret hideout a secret," Obi remarked.

"For your information, that was Mia who hid those," Blake started to point the blame at Mia.

"You were with me, and approved them all," Mia rolled her eyes, as the immature boys threw comments back and forth at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE KNOCK IT OFF," Kiki shouted, stopping the two dead in their tracks.

"Foolish insult exchange is for the children," Blake said as he turned away from the mow annoyed Obi.

"Pmh, haha, Obi just got told off," Zen teased immaturely.

"Zen, stop being immature," Shirayuki interrupted Zen's laughing frenzy.

"Look who just got told off now," Obi started in his own laughing fit, to get back at Zen.

"That's enough," Mia broke the frenzy this time around.

Everyone started into the strict and cold eyes of the girl standing before them. She looked dead serious about something, and it scared the crap out of everyone, even Blake.

"I think we are all in danger," Mistuhide whispered as he saw the facial expression of Mia.

"Mmm-iii-aaa, a-r-e yyyou okkay," Blake trembled in fear as Mia walked towards him.

"I just want you, immature boys, to start acting LIKE RESPONSIBLE ADULTS," Mia turned away from them, with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, we need to get out of here," Mitsuhide said as if suddenly he remembered that they were only there on a rescue mission and they just had a laughing fit, with the enemy...

"I don't think so," Blake blocked the entrance.

"Yeah, like we were going to let you through without a fight," Mia laughed at the ridiculous thought.

"Let us through, or else," Shirayuki confidently threatened.

"Or else what, you gonna throw your little dolly at me and go cry to mama," Blake started to mock Shirayuki.

"You," Blake's comment only made Zen angrier than ever before.

"Nobody speaks about the miss that way," Obi attempted to defend Shirayuki best he could.

"Let us go immediately, or I will have the army of Tabrinida here is seconds flat," Eli said breaking the silence.

"Eli, what are you talking about?" Everyone was so confused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, that friend who saved me. Well, she was the first princess of Tabrinida, Princess Akina."

"WHAT!" Everyone shrieked, except for Blake and Mia.

 **Word Count: 1006**

 **So yeah, told you this piece of the story was important! This story is about to get a whole lot more interesting from here on out, not that it wasn't already. Sorry this is being posted so late at night, but well I forgot to write it until last minute, but at least I remembered, right!**

 **Also Thanks for the review Alma, and to answer your question, yes Mitsuhide is a pretty awesome character, and one of my favorites!**

 **Anyway, Hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter of The Tale of Princess Akina**

 **Your Friend,  
AnimePsycho23**

 **P.S. Reviews give me Inspiration**


	9. Chapter 9

**So today, I got another 2 comments saying that my other story was crap. One of them said it was annoying and giving them a headache, so I may be a bit upset while writing this, and I can barely type right now, but I will post another chapter, I promised, and I keep my promises.**

 **Today is day 6 of 7 of the 7-Day Creative Writing Challange,**

 **Tomorrow I will be writing a one-shot on some other anime**

 **Enjoy this next chapter of The Tale of Princess Akina**

 **I don't own Akagami no Shirayukihime.**

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, that friend who saved me. Well, she was the first princess of Tabrinida, Princess Akina."

"WHAT!" Everyone shrieked, except for Blake and Mia.

"So your saying, the ball we are trying to get to is hosted by your best friend," Zen tried to prosses what he had just been told.

"Yes, in fact, Blake and Mia know this quite well," Eli was apologetic, "They threatened me with her life, and then forced me to prevent you from getting to the ball."

"Why would you," Shirayuki started but was cut off.

"We wanted to kill two birds with one stone. If we got rid of the prince of Clarines, then we could also steal the directions to Tabrinida, to kill the princess that is," Mia explained.

"You monster, you were going to kill Akina anyway," Eli stepped in.

"It was all in good reason," Blake laughed.

"You just love to mess with peoples emotions, don't you," Blake was about to open his mouth to say something, but Shirayuki continued on, "I have news for you, people are not toys that you can mess around with. WE HAVE FEELINGS! You can't just mess with our emotions and get away with it. You can't hurt another and go without payment!"

"What do you know," Blake laughed.

"Oh, I think she knows plenty, in fact, I think we all know far better than you do. It hurts and leaves a stinging pain in our hearts when someone says something mean, or leaves a harsh insult at us or something we deeply care about. We are human after all," Zen left a sense of calmness and understanding in the eyes around him.

"You don't understand, Monarchy is villainous, and needs to be removed. Social classes need to be demolished, and all royalty needs to die. ALL ROYALTY IS THE SAME, THEY BRING ONLY DESTRUCTION AND THINK THEY ARE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE," Mia grew more and more furious as Zen started to talk.

"That's where you're wrong, sure some royalty makes parents do everything for them, and don't care about anyone besides themselves. Some nobility and monarchies want to watch others cry, even make them cry by giving them rude comments, but what you are doing is stereotyping. The key word is that some upper-class does that, but others try there best to clean up after those mistakes and make them better," Zen smiled at the two villains.

"Zen isn't mean like you think though, all he has ever done is show me kindness. When I first met him, he saved my life from another prince with bad intentions. Even now, that prince has changed into someone respectable and kind. Without Zen, I don't know what would have happened to me. Zen has never once been selfish or greedy for as long as I have known him," Shirayuki spoke highly of Zen.

"And, as far as I have been friends with prince Zen, he has been pretty cool," Mitsuhide added.

"Okay, so maybe one member of royalty is okay, but that doesn't mean that everyone is. Take for example that prince with bad intentions, are you sure he has changed," Blake pointed the finger.

"Prince Raj has changed, and he and I are friends now," Shirayuki vouched.

"Okay, but what about Princess Akina," Mia also started to point fingers.

"Akina saved my life, she has only ever been kind to me, and she has also only been kind to the people around her, Akina is the best," Eli stated confidently.

"Princess Akina sounds wonderful," Shirayuki hugged Eli.

"I hope now, you understand that not all Royalty is evil," Zen said turning around, "Kiki, Mitsuhide, grab Blake and Mia, we are taking them down to the nearest village and handing them over to the guards."

"Yes sir," they said, grabbing the prisoners.

"So after this, I sure hope we aren't late to the ball," Obi said.

"No, Akina won't start the ball if I'm not there," Eli blurted out.

"Well, we might be able to fix that, we can give you a ride there," Zen suggested.

"That would be wonderful," Eli jumped.

"One issue with that idea," Obi said.

"What now," Zen was getting annoyed.

"The carriage driver left us behind."

"Look there's a note," Shirayuki said, picking us a piece of paper that had been lying on the floor under a rock.

"What does it say," Kiki asked.

"It says: Sorry for leaving you like this, but you were taking a long time, and I didn't want to wait. You only said it was a one night stay, not a 3-day vacation. If you want to get to the ball, find your own way, I am heading back to Clarines."

"Well that wasn't very nice," Mitsuhide said.

"After the ball, when we get home, I will have a word with the driver," Zen stated annoyed.

"Zen, look over there," Shirayuki said as she pointed to something coming up from the distance.

"It's the carriage driver!" The group cheered.

"Wait, what is he doing back here," Kiki wondered.

"Sorry about that, I was going to abandon you, but then I remembered you were the second prince of Clarines and If I did that, I would never hear the end of it," The driver explained.

"Got a point there," Mitsuhide laughed.

"Great, now that everything is cleared up, we can finally be on our way to Tabrinida," Zen started.

"Don't forget, we still have to turn these two into the officials," Kiki reminded, pointing at the apprehended criminals.

"The next town is not far from here, in fact, it's just down the mountain. We can turn them in there," the carriage driver suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Shirayuki responded.

"Since only four can fit in the carriage at once, I figure that we could keep a better eye on blake if they were in the carriage, so Blake, Mia, Eli, and Zen should go in their," Shirayuki stated, "I can ride with Obi on his horse, until we reach the next town."

"What's wrong master, are you upset about something," Obi teased.

"It's nothing, let's get going," Zen responded as everyone loaded up and got ready to leave.

 **Word Count: 1060**

 **So, this is a little late in the day, but I finished it at least. After this chapter, I won't be able to post for a while, with finals coming up, and next weekend my cousin is coming up from Georgia to spend the summer with us, and then there's camping, and my sister's graduation, and a bunch of stuff going on, so sorry about that. Also, sorry if my emotions got carried away in this chapter, those comments were hurtful, one said that my other story was annoying and giving them a headache, and the other said far worse things that I don't want to mention. I only have 3 things I live for in life. Music, Anime, and my Writing. When I get ridiculed on even one of those things my heart feels like it's being shattered into a million pieces. I am just glad that I have had nothing like that happen yet on this story!**

 **And also, Alma, I actually have been thinking about making another Akagami no Shirayukihime story, but I might not get to it for a bit, and thank you for reviewing!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of The Tale of Princess Akina**

 **Your Friend  
AnimePsycho23**

 **P.S. Nice Reviews give me inspiration**


	10. Not A Chapter, but read till end!

**EVEN IF IT'S NOT A CHAPTER, PLEASE READ TILL THE END!**

 **Hey, after a long, and I mean long break I am finally back. Something happened to me this summer and for a while, I gave up on writing. I wanted to be a professional writer so bad, and when I told my mother, she laughed and said I needed to be more practical. She said that I didn't have enough talent. So I decided to quit. But I couldn't quit. I am crying while typing this so, yeah. I tried so hard to give up writing, but the writing was the only thing that made me happy, not like anime happy, I mean truly happy. It took me a while to realize this, but my calling is to write, and a writer will strive for perfection, but will never reach it. In turn, they will get better and strive through the world. Chances are, I will fail at making writing my profession, but if I go out there and fail, at least I can say I tried to accomplish my dream. I will be who I want to be. am going to do an update of this story soon. As well as updating the current chapters, I will fix the previous chapters as well. The ones that are updated will day updated in the Title. Also, A new chapter will be released tomorrow. Thank you for listening to what I had to say. I will finish off every chapter with an anime quote that sticks out to me. The quote I will finish with today is "No matter how hard or impossible it is, never lose sight of your goal." -Monkey D. Luffy.**

 **That's all for today, see you tomorrow.  
With all of my thanks, ****Janna Zuercher**


	11. Chapter 10

*** _Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO AKAGAMI NO SHIRAYUKIHIME_**

 **Hey, here is the chapter I promised, and, for once, I wasn't late either. I want to thank you all for your support and remember, a new chapter will be posted every other Friday because I will be doing other stories on the opposite Fridays. Anyways, enjoy this latest chapter of The Tale of Princess Akina.**

 **The Arrival  
Chapter 10:**

* * *

The group soon reached a nearby town and dropped Blake off with them.

"So Eli, what's Akina like anyways," Shirayuki asked out of curiosity.

"Well, she is kind, and always thinks about the people in every decision she makes. She is loyal to the kingdom and always makes the best choices. In total, Akina is a great princess and I think she will change Tabrinida for the better," Eli was feeling reminiscent of the whole situation.

"Well then, Princess Akina sounds wonderful, I can't wait to meet her," Shirayuki smiled.

The trip to the castle went fairly well, with occasional bumps, and breaks for water. After the incident, everyone was exhausted so they stopped to rest for a while by a cool stream.

Nothing else really happened, and they quickly arrived at the gates of the enchanting kingdom.

"Wow, It's so beautiful," Shirayuki exclaimed.

"Welcome to tabrinida," Eli's eyes lit up as the carriage passed through the gates.

"PRINCE ZEN AND HIS ESCORTS ACCOMPANIED BY LADY ELI," A Man shouted as the carriage pulled up to the palace.

"Welcome back Lady Eli, we are sorry that her Royal Highness could not greet you right away, but she had prior business to take care of."

Eli nodded as she went ahead.

"Now would you allow me to escort you to your rooms," The gentleman asked as he started inside.

The group quickly followed him. The inside of the castle looked bigger than the outside.

"After you get settled in, feel free to explore. It is the request of The Princess for all guest to feel at home here," and with those words, he came to a sudden stop.

"This is where the ladies will be staying, I hope you find it to your liking."

The room was enormous. The walls were pure white, with rose patterns all around. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center of the room and the room was decorated with flowers and other beautiful items. The best part was the two huge beds on the ends of the room. There was plenty of space to do other things too.

"I hope you ladies find it comfortable enough."

"Comfortable, COMFORTABLE," Shirayuki was beaming with excitement.

"It will be just fine, Thank you," Kiki answered the man.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," The man responded as he walked down the hall.

"And your room gentlemen," The man said as he walked away to meet more quest.

The men's quarters were very similar to the ladies in a way. The walls were a light blue and plain, and the room was a decent size. There was a painting of a young man, dressed in refined clothing. He was sitting in a pose, that resembled that of high status.

Obi wondered who that was in the painting but his thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Hey, I thought that we could go exploring," Shirayuki stated with Kiki close behind.

"Yeah, I'm ready, what about you Mitsuhide, Obi," Zen questioned.

"Not a problem," Obi stated.

"Great idea, it will give us a chance to get to know the castle a little more," Mitsuhide said to the others.

"Great, let's go," Shirayuki was excited to survey the area.

The group started walking till they reached the steps. As they were about to head down, something stopped them.

"SHIRAYUKI!" A voice called out to her.

The group turned around to see who was calling her name.

"Prince Raj," Shirayuki was happy to see her old friend again.

"It's been too long, what are you doing here," Raj questioned.

"Zen got an invitation for the ball and took us with him," Shirayuki responded.

"Lovely, maybe we can catch up sometime," Raj suggested.

"Actually, we were about to go an explore the castle, care to join us," the sweet girl suggested.

Zen got slightly jealous at this comment.

"That would be absolutely lovely," Raj said.

The group headed off to continue there self-tour.

"This looks like the library," Obi stated as they entered a huge room filled with books.

"And this over here must be the music room," Mitsuhide joined in, pointing to a room with countless musical instruments neatly in the correct place.

"Raj will have to play for us sometime," Shirayuki commented.

"I will."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Shirayuki continued.

The group continued to the next room.

"This must be the ballroom," Zen stopped in front of a huge room with a ceiling that seemed to reach the sky.

"This is amazing."

"I must go and finish unpacking, talk to you soon Shirayuki," Raj said as he went back to his room.

"Let's go outside," Shirayuki suggested.

The group agreed.

"This Kingdom Is a beautiful Zen," Shirayuki said with joy.

"Yeah, I just wish I came here of my own free will and not to go to some ball," Zen said annoyed.

"I know Zen, but this could be fun," Shirayuki said hopefully.

"Yeah Zen loosen up and think of your time here as a vacation," Mitsuhide said backing up Shirayuki.

"For once I agree with him, think of this as your time off so that you can get refreshed and rejuvenated," Kiki said.

Mitsuhide looked at her shocked and wondered if something were wrong as he backed away and hit a tree.

"Sorry," Mitsuhide said.

"Pathetic," Kiki rolled her eyes.

"Quiet, I think I heard something in the tree," Obi said.

"Probably just imagining things," Zen said.

"No, I heard it too," Shirayuki stated while trying to listen for another sound.

Suddenly someone or something ran out of the tree, and fast.

"Obi, catch it," Zen ordered

"Yes, master," Said said as he raced after the figure.

 **And that's the chapter everyone. It may be a little later than I expected but, that's it. I hope that this chapter was sufficient enough to make up for my really really really really and I mean REALLY long break. Thank you for reading. (In case you didn't get it, I changed my name because I wanted to be unique and not hide under an alias)**

 **Thank you all,  
Janna Zuercher**


	12. Chapter 11

***Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Akagami no Shirayukihime, and I do not own any characters except the O.C.'s**

 **So good to see you again. Due to school starting back up, I will be posting late at night between 10-11 on Fridays, my time. (Central Standard Time) Anyways enjoy my fanfic!**

* * *

Obi raced after the figure. Obi was always known to be extremely fast, but he could barely keep the man in his view. Struggling with this, Obi decided he needed a new tactic.

Meanwhile, the shady figure was looking for a way out of the predicament. Not used to someone able to keep up with his incredible speed, the person started to panic.

Obi started to get closer to the runner as the chase went forward. He was so close to touching the person's shoulders when he noticed a couple of crucial things. The perpetrator was wearing a skirt.

"Wait a minute, she not he," Obi whispered to himself in a confused tone.

"Shit," the girl heard Obi's statement and confused tone. The girl grew anxious now that Obi knew something about her. She preferred to remain gender neutral to conceal her identity.

The other thing that didn't slip past Obi's advanced detection skills was the fact that the girl was running back towards the castle.

"Where the hell do you think you're going. If you think you're getting into the castle without a fight your in for a big surprise," Obi called out to her.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me right now, I don't have time for this," She shouted back to him as she accelerated her pace.

She quickly came up with a plan to lose Obi in his pursuit.

"I've got you now..." Obi started to say as he jumped and landed in the town right outside the castle gates.

"Or do you," The figure smirked as she slipped through the townspeople.

Giving up the pursuit, Obi decided the best course of action would be to find Master and the others. He needed to tell them what happened right away.

"Master," Obi called out as he made his way back to the group.

"What took you so long, did you catch the person," Zen inquired.

"Unfortunately, no, the woman was just to fast for me," Obi scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Damn it, I guess we should head back to the castle," Mitsuhide joined in.

"Wait, there's more. The woman seemed to be heading towards the castle, I would have stopped her. She sort of made a sudden stop at the village outside the castle gates, and I couldn't spot her in the commotion.

"We should inform Eli of this matter immediately," Kiki said as the group hurried to the castle.

"Welcome back, I hope you enjoyed exploring," Eli greeted her friends at the entrance.

The group ran in a hurry up to Eli with the urgent matter at heart.

"Eli, we have something important to tell you," Shirayuki started.

"We were walking around the forest when we heard a noise up in the trees, and when we stopped to inquire about it, a figure jumped out. Obi tried to chase it, but he came up empty handed," Zen Finished.

"But I did learn one thing about the person. It was a girl, and she was heading to the castle in quite a hurry. Keep an eye out," Obi warned.

Eli turned away from them, her face turning a rosy shade of pink.

"Are you okay Eli," Zen questioned.

"Yeah totally," Eli started to giggle, "I'm sure it's nothing, but I'll have the guards keep an eye out," Eli informed.

"And I will also talk to her," Eli said under her breath.

Though subtle the sly whisper didn't get past Obi's trained ears.

"Hmmm, I wonder."

"OBI, ARE YOU COMING OR NOT," Shirayuki Inquired.

"Yeah, be right there," Obi snapped back into reality.

The group reunited and went back to there rooms to get changed for supper.

Shirayuki wore a simple dress that reached to her knees. Kiki went for a more tomboyish look. She wore an outfit similar to her everyday wear but with a girly touch. This outfit had a skirt with it, and slightly heeled shoes.

Meanwhile, Zen wore his everyday outfit. The white pants and the blue shirt with his white cape that dropped behind his back adding a princely aura around him. Mitsuhide put on a more elegant version of his everyday outfit. Thanks to Zen obi was forced to wear a black outfit with buttons. Very similar to the one he wore when he accompanied Shirayuki to the ball in Tanbarun.

The two groups left their rooms.

"If everyone is ready I presume we make our way to dinner," Zen suggested.

Upon entering the room, the friends saw a multitude of royals gathered around. Shirayuki, Obi, Mitsuhide, and even Kiki felt like a tadpole in a humongous lake of crystal water.

"Everyone, listen up," a voice yelled through the chatter.

The room turned their attention to the person speaking, it was Eli.

"In order all of the guest to get to know one another I created a little game. I have set name cards at every seating placement. There is a place card for each quest here, and you are required to sit in that seat. I have made it so that people who came together will not be sitting next to each other," Eli glimpsed at Shirayuki while saying that.

"When seated, everyone is going to get 3 mints. Do not eat these mints right away. I am going to be asking questions for everyone. If the answer is yes, then pass a mint to the right. Likewise, if the answer to the question is no, the mint goes to the left. In the end, the player with the most mints wins a prize. Any questions?" Eli concluded.

A hand quickly jolted up.

"Just one, what child invented such a trivial game," The room burst out into a fit of laughter.

"That so-called child would be me," A woman chuckled as she entered the room.

"Welcome Princess, glad you could Join us," Eli bowed.

"WAIT, PRINCESS AKINA!" The whole room was starstruck.

* * *

 **So how was that, Bad, I know. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in 2 weeks!**

 **Thanks for the review MURig, I guess. I don't really understand it. The only thing I think I got, and maybe I was wrong was Very Nice, but I don't know about the rest...**

 **Reviews, Favorites, and Follows give me inspiration  
Thanks for all of your support, Janna Zuercher**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello readers, it's been a while, hasn't it? Fun fact, I'm not dead. I was just getting really sick. In case you didn't know I have a condition called Chrons. It affects my intestines and I'm not going to get into much detail just because. The only important thing you need to know is that causes fatigue and weakness. Also, I have been really busy with school. Writing is a passion of mine, but I have had no time to do it because the tenth grade is actually extremely difficult. It probably doesn't help that I'm falling asleep in math, my worst subject. I want high school to be over, anyone else feels this way... :(**

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter, Luv ya and I missed ya dearly! Glad to be back!**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Akagami no Shirayukihime, the only thing I own is my O'C's!**

A hand quickly jolted up.

"Just one, what child invented such a trivial game," The room burst out into a fit of laughter.

"That so-called child would be me," A woman chuckled as she entered the room.

"Welcome Princess, glad you could Join us," Eli bowed.

"WAIT, PRINCESS!" The whole room was starstruck.

(Line)

"P-princess Akina, I didn't mean it like that, I meant.." The man stuttered.

"You meant that you have no time for such trivial matters, isn't that right sir," Princess Akina smiled.

"Yeah, that exactly right, thank you for understanding," The man started to calm down.

"Then you may go," She responded.

"Excuse me?" The man inquired.

"You may leave. If you have no time for trivial matters nor do you then have time to be here, so leave," Akina motioned for two guards to escort the gentleman out.

"Anyways, how about we start the game, oh I'm so excited," Akina giggled.

The room was silent, shocked with what had just occurred. Fearing what would happen next, everyone decided to play the princesses game.

"Shirayuki, you're next to me it seems," A voice called to the redhead.

"Prince Raj!" Shirayuki was happy, but that joy was quickly replaced with fear. She was seated between Raj and Princess Akina.

Zen rolled his eyes as he took his seat. He was between a man who looked roughly the same age as him and a lady who couldn't be more than fourteen. Kiki sat next to two nobles, both women. Mitsuhide also took his seat. He was supposed to be seated next to the man who was dragged out of the room, but they changed that after the incident. He was now next to a gentleman and a little boy who looked way too young to be here by himself. Obi casually walked around looking for his seat, but couldn't find it.

"Umm... Excuse me miss, where is my seat..." Obi inquired

"Oh, I forgot to mention that."

"ATTENTION, EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Eli shouted over the chatter, "When you run out of candies you are out of the game and when mints are passed they pass the people without mints too."

Eli grew excited as she explained more about the game they were about to play.

"Stay seated if you lose all your mints because of the mint thief. The mint thief quietly goes around and steals mints from others, and if someone catches that person, they get one free mint from him. But, if someone who already lost all their mints happens to get the mint thief, then they can take all of his remaining candies and get back in the game. The mint thief can continue to steal mints until time runs out. When the time runs out, everyone counts there mints. If you get no mints, then you lose."

Everyone nodded, for they seemed to understand the instructions

Eli Took her seat at the small table in the corner. She peaked at the first question. "This one should really kick things off, she said as she read the question. Are you in love with anyone at the moment?" Eli giggled as those words left her mouth.

Shirayuki and Zen swiftly passed their mints off to the right, to symbolize yes. Shirayuki surprisingly got a mint from her left side, Princess Akina but not from Raj. Zen was lucky for he got a mint from both his right and left side. Both Kiki and Mitsuhide passed there mints to the right for some unexplained reason. Sadly, neither of them got mint.

Now it was Obi's turn, he had to be careful who's mint he was going to steal, everyone would be on there guard for him. He thought maybe it would be okay if he stole from Shirayuki but quickly dismissed the thought. His decision was snatching two mints from a random girl.

"Alright everyone, that it for round one of twenty," Eli chirped

"TWENTY!" Everyone was shocked at the number.

"Yes twenty, do you have a problem," Princess Akina joined in.

"No, we are very sorry for questioning it princess," The room stated in unison.

"Let's continue," Eli read off the next question.

The game continued in this fashion for a long time.

"Okay everyone, It's the final question!" Eli started.

Shirayuki had no mints by the fifteenth round, Zen had five, Kiki had six, and Mitsuhide had two. Then there was Obi. Due to Obi's exceptional Ex-Assassin skills, nobody has been able to catch him yet so he was sitting at twenty-eight. He wondered who to steal from next. There was a man with ten mints sitting down at the other end of the room and that was his first thought. Then he noticed a man with fifteen mints in all, that would be his target. Shirayuki was subtle with her eye on Obi, hoping to catch him and win the game.

"Would you die to save someone that you love," the room went silent at this question.

Akina swiftly passed her mint to the right. Passing Shirayuki, Raj took the mint. Zen handed his mint to the right, along with Kiki and Mitsuhide.

Obi was swiftly getting to the man with fifteen mints undetected. Shirayuki was trying to spot the ex-assassin. In the end, Zen was left with the same amount he had entering the game, three. Kiki and Mitsuhide both managed five, and Obi was almost to his steal. Suddenly he felt a pull on his jacket.

"Gotcha," someone whispered.

He turned around to see who was sneaky enough to catch him. Obi almost slapped himself in the face as soon as he realized.

"Miss..." this was probably the one time that he was not excited to see miss Shirayuki.

"Will you look at that, on the last round the mint thief has been caught," Akina broke the silence from beside Shirayuki.

"And with that, the mint thief loses, now add up your mints, whoever has the most gets a prize," Eli joined in.

Everyone counted their mints up.

"Now if you would all please stand up," Eli continued.

"Please sit down if you have five or fewer mints," Eli started narrowing down the contestants.

Obi was already out, and after the first alert so was Zen, Kiki, and Mitsuhide. Shirayuki took note of who was standing between every round. Princess Akina especially.

"Ten or fewer mints, please sit down," the game continued.

That took out a good chunk of the guest but still, quite a few people were standing up.

"Fifteen or less," by then, mostly everyone was sitting down.

The only people that were up by then were about ten random people, Akina, and herself.

"Twenty or less take a seat," only five people remained by that time. Things were really winding down.

"Twenty-five or less," After that, the only two left standing were Akina and Shirayuki.

"We have our finalist," Eli was enthusiastic.

Akina looked at Shirayuki and smirked. Shirayuki had no clue what Akina was thinking, nor did she want to.

"Twenty-six," Eli started off again.

"Twenty-seven," The anticipation continued.

"Twenty-eight," Shirayuki sat down in defeat.

Akina also sat down at Twenty-eight.

"Wow, this is shocking, there was a tie between Princess Akina and Lady Shirayuki," everyone started cheering, and Shirayuki's friends came up to her and started hugging her.

Shirayuki fully expected Akina to beat her. It was her own game after all, but what she didn't expect is for the two of them to have the same amount. Akina snuck up behind the red-headed girl and tapped her shoulder.

"Yes," Shirayuki turned around and smiled.

She soon realized who she was talking to and was scared.

"Don't be frightened, I just want to tell you congratulations on your victory," Akina smiled.

"You also did wonderfully, we tied remember," Shirayuki responded.

"Yes, but I have been playing this game my whole life, and not once have I ever lost, or tied."

Shirayuki was starstruck. She just did the impossible. She beat the Princess at her own game.

"I would like to get to know you better, meet me in the courtyard tomorrow. Fourish sound like a good time," Akina bolted off before Shirayuki had time to respond.

And just like that, the sweet herbalist's whole afternoon was planned out.

 **That was it. What do you think? Anyways again, glad to be back missed ya!**

 **Reviews give me inspiration!**

 **With all of my heart, Janna Zuercher**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Akagami no Shirayukihime. The only thing I own is my OC's and the kingdom of Tabrinida.**

 **Hello. So I don't really have an excuse for not coming out with a chapter in like months. All I can say is that I am sorry. I lost track of time and got really busy. I lost both my passion and inspiration for writing and that was selfish of me to stop this story even if I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I'm back, and I know I've said this before, but I am here to stay this time. Believe me when I tell you I am sorry. This time it's different. For starters, I'm not going to make any promises for when the next chapters come out. They will come out when I can. I get busy okay, surprisingly I have a life. Just give me one more chance and if I dissapoint you this time than you can disown me if you want. All I want is one more chance to prove to you that I am serious about my writing. Thank You! Also, I am posting another chapter today it is already almost done and will come out soon!**

The dinner ended with everyone finishing their meals and retiring to their rooms. Shirayuki was feeling confused over what happened earlier that evening with the princess and all. All she did was try and win the game. Suddenly a knock was heard on the girl's room. Shirayuki bolted up to answer it.

"Hello, I wanted to talk to you for a minute if that's alright," Shirayuki opened the door to come face to face with a smiling brunette.

"P-P-Princess," The herbalist shuddered as Akina whisked her away.

Kiki was curious what the princess could want Shirayuki for so the young attendant decided to follow the two.

"So, what did you need your highness," Shirayuki inquired.

"No need to be so formal, call me Aki," Akina stared into Shirayuki's eyes. The princesses deep-set blue gaze would captivate even the weariest of hearts.

"I just wanted to know why someone like you would work in Wistal Castle. I mean, you don't look like one to want to stay in one place. You look like the type of person who seeks adventure and, correct me if I'm wrong, but chaos as well. You are bored, you need more in life because you are unhappy. Why don't you leave Wisteria and come to live in Tabrinida with us?" Aki smirked at the smart girl.

"I'm sorry but that's where you're wrong," Shirayuki exclaimed, shocking the princess.

"I am really happy where I am right now and there is plenty of adventure in Wisteria. Who on earth is a fan of Chaos though? I'm sorry princess but your interpretation of me is very off the mark, now goodnight," Shirayuki remarked as she started to walk back to her room.

Akina started to clap.

"Bravo, you passed," Shirayuki turned around puzzled.

"I was testing you to see if you were truly loyal to the Wisterias. I could tell there was something going on between you and that prince the moment I saw you guys. It was adorable really," A smirk formed on the young princesses face.

Akina whispered, "I know your secret." It was so faint that not even the best of hearing could have picked up what she had said in that exact moment. The princesses breath was soft. It was cold but also warm at the same time sending chills down your spine but also warming to the body.

"Anyway I just wanted to meet you, I heard so much about the young red-headed herbalist who started to work at Wistal Castle and I wanted to say hello," Akina started to walk away.

"Also, you can come out now, I know your there," Aki said as she quickly looked upward.

"I guess my spying skills are noting like Obi's, huh," Kiki said as she came around the corner she had been hiding behind.

Oh, It's just you, don't scare me like that ever again," Shirayuki started to laugh as the two girls walked back to their room.

"There's something off about that girl," Obi lept off of the windowsill he had been standing on the whole time. He wondered how Akina had been made known of his presence. She had made it seem as though she was referring to Kiki, who's hiding job was no better than a five-year-old, but he knew better. She even glanced upward towards him. Obi swore he saw a small sly smile and a glimmer of excitement in her eyes.

"Things just got a lot more intriguing," a mysterious voice called.

* * *

"Shirayuki, I hope that Akina didn't scare you too much," Kiki looked over at the red-head who was seemingly asleep.

"Well, goodnight," the blond said as sleep overtook her.

'What did Akina mean by secret. Was it the chaos thing she mentioned earlier because that was totally false.' Shirayuki quickly dismissed that as an option. There was obviously something else that the princess wanted to say. She didn't know what Akina meant but she did know that she wasn't getting much sleep that night, or anytime soon for that matter.

* * *

"More and more people keep on joining the party, maybe soon we should make our entrance, right brother," the mysterious voice started laughing.


	15. Chapter 14

**So did I say I would have this chapter out yesterday? Yeah, I meant to say today. Sorry for the mix-up... (Looks away). Anyways, here ya go. 'Faintly Smiles.' :)**

 ***DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any rights to Akagami no Shirayukihime. I only own my OC's and the kingdom of Tabrinida.**

"Shirayuki," Kiki Exclaimed, "you're up earlier than normal!"

"Yeah, I thought to get a headstart on the day, I want everything to go well," Shirayuki smiled.

"Good thinking. I'm going to get ready. I'll be right back."

Shirayuki signed. Waking up early, she wished. The truth was that the encounter with Akina got her thinking. She hadn't slept even a wink all night.

Suddenly the gentle sound of a knock filled the air. Shirayuki tiptoed over to see who it was. She was hoping it wasn't Akina or Ellie. No offense to her but Ellie was best friends with Akina. If Ellie were at the door, she would most likely be there on Akina's behalf. The red-head opened the door. To her surprise, it was a small girl. She had to have been no older than twelve.

"Please help me," the girl jumped into Shirayuki's arms.

"Okay, calm down and tell me what's wrong," Shirayuki was startled by the random child. She was also mesmerized by her green eyes that shined brighter than emeralds. Her long blond hair went past her shoulders. The hair was silky and poofy. This child was going to grow up to be a beautiful young lady. At least that is what Shirayuki thought.

"My brother, I can't find my brother anywhere," She girls sobs tore into the heart of the young palace herbalist.

"Don't worry, can you tell me a little bit about your brother?," Shirayuki started.

"Kiki, can you come here for a minute,"

Kiki ran to Shirayuki to see what had happened.

"This girl can't seem to find her brother and is lost. She is very fearful," Shirayuki tried to explain.

"Umm Shirayuki, I don't mean to interrupt you, but what child?"

Shirayuki looked beside her, but the girl was out of sight.

"We have to go find her," Shirayuki went for the door.

Kiki grabbed her by the wrist, "Are you sure your okay Shirayuki. You seemed a little off earlier, and I decided to dismiss it but now. I am worried for you."

"You don't understand there was a child there I swear!"

"Shirayuki, listen," Kiki was cut off.

"SHIRAYUKI, KIKI," a voice called from behind them.

"What in the world is going on in there," Zen walked in, followed by Mitsuhide.

"Um Zen, where is Obi," Shirayuki questioned the prince.

"He said that he had something to take care of, whatever that means," Zen rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna give you two some alone time, come on Mitsuhide" Kiki intruded.

"Wait, what," Mitsuhide protested as Kiki dragged him out.

"I don't know what that was about," Zen started to blush, "let's go get something to eat." Shirayuki nodded her head as she followed Zen. The walk was blissful.

"Um, Shirayuki," Zen started. Shirayuki looked at him. Their eyes met but then quickly retreated to a side. Zen slowly started moving his hand towards hers. Inching forward, their fingertips touch. Both of there faces were a brighter shade of red than Shirayuki's hair. There gaze found each other once more as they leaned in.

"HEY, SHIRAYUKI," someone shouted from down the hall.

"Oh, hey Raj," Shirayuki was sad that the moment had ended. She wondered what would have happened if Raj hadn't shown up.

"You're all heading down for breakfast as well. If that's the case, I'll walk with you," Raj began, "Is something wrong Shirayuki, you're face is red, and yours too Zen." Raj was very confused.

"No, nothing happened, let's just go down and eat," Shirayuki sped down to the dining hall.

"Welcome quest. I know many of you have traveled far distances to come here and I would like to welcome you to Tabrinida. Please, make this place your home for the next week. I hope you all enjoy your stay. Now eat, drink, and enjoy!" Princess Akina shouted from an upper balcony. The group quickly ate. Noticing Obi still hadn't shown up, Shirayuki was about to say something. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak, someone else spoke as well.

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I am Obito, the future king of the world," the strange man started laughing in front of everyone.

"Excuse me, did you say your name was Obi?" Someone asked.

"NO, OBITO. MY NAME IS OBITO, GET IT RIGHT! O-B-I-T-O!"

"Obita?" Another responded.

"NO OB... You know what I'm done," Obito gave up on the intolerant audience.

"Someone seizes that man," The princess yelled as soldiers started storming in after him. People were shouting to move out of the way, afraid of what was going on. The chaos quickly settled down.

"I am sorry for any inconvenience that incident may have caused," Akina began. People started shouting, wanting answers. Who was that person? What did he mean by future ruler of the world?

"This man goes by the name of Obito. He acts tough but is actually harmless. Pay no mind to him. Let the festivities continue," The princess finished.

"This is a man who has been targeting and killing off royals for many years. He must have seen this ball as an opportunity to take all of us down. I am very sorry to say it, but as of now, we may have to cancel the ball. I don't know what the next best move even is," Akina told Eli as she left the room.

"So let me get this straight. This Obito character want's you all dead, and you don't know if you can stop him in time. Sounds simple enough, I'll get right on that," someone jumped off the window ledge.

"And who may you be?" Akina inquired.

"Just a good Samaritan doing the best I can," the man grinned devilishly.

"What exactly are you planning?" Akina wondered.

"Nothing much," and with that, the man disappeared into the dark hall behind them.

* * *

"So the festivities have started. Well, this will be nothing compared to the main event," a loud but cold, distant, chuckle could be heard echoing throughout the courtyard in which she was standing.

* * *

 **So yeah. I don't have a set time to post these chapters anymore. I just post them when I feel like it and get inspiration. I will try to post at least twice a month, but I make no promises. Thank you for giving me a second chance, I will try not to let you down!**

 **With gratitude, Janna Zuercher!**


End file.
